Fear
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Someone is stalking the circle. Fights within push them apart and Adam and Cassie struggle to keep the circle united, but at what costs? Yes, I suck at summaries. I know. Always have. It's good though.
1. Chapter 1

"Cassie just give it up. Honestly. You can't have Adam, and you never will" Faye snapped, turning and walking out the door.  
>Cassie sighed, pushing her face into her pillows and fighting tears.<p>

What am I going to do? The sighed wistfully once again Diana is my best friend… she isn't dating Adam anymore… but she still loves him…

Cassie sat up, her entire body tensing as her front door opened. She jumped to her feet, wiping the tears off of her cheeks as she rushed over and hid behind her door. She reached over and grabbed the first thing her hands touched; a baseball bat, and swung it up over her shoulders. Her bedroom door slowly creaked open and she tightened her grip on the bat.

"Cassie?"came a soft voice "Are you in here?"

The bat dropped from her hands and hit the ground with a loud crack. The figure seemed to freeze, then pulled the door out of the way. Fresh tears were escaping her eyes even though she tried to fight them.

"Hi Adam" she whispered softly, forcing up a grin

"Cassie?" he asked, alarmed "Are you okay?"

"I uh... I've been better" she sniffed again "It just isn't my day"

He frowned slightly and reached out, wiping away her tears. He the proceeded to take her hand and lead her to the bed, when he sat and pulled her down beside him.

"I thought you were having a good day" he stated "What happened?"

"F-Faye" she choked out. He grimaced "She was antagonizing me"

"What did she do?"

"She was chiding me about my feelings" she rasped

Adam looked completely and utterly confused. He cocked his head the the side and furrowed his eyebrows

"And what feelings are we talking about here?" he asked. Then his gaze darkened "Are they about Jake?"  
>She shook her head<p>

"No Adam, it's nothing to do with Jake"

"Then what is it? Who are they for?" It was clear he was relieved

"Adam I... I'm sorry" she whispered "I tried not to but I couldn't help it. I couldn't fight it"

Adam was quite visibly worried

"Cassie?"

"Adam... I've fallen in love... with... you" she finally whispered

In no way, shape, or form did she expect his next action. He was surprised at first. Then relieved, and then before she knew it he had her lips locked in a searing kiss. Her hands immediately wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Cassie? Cassie are you okay?" came a voice. She shook her head to clear it

"Huh?"

"You zoned out" Adam replied "I asked if you have feelings for Jake"

"Oh. Sorry Adam. No, I don't have feelings for Jake"

"Then what was she tormenting you about?" he asked curiously

"Oh that apparently I'm too mushy and pathetic and nobody will ever love me" she lied with a sigh

Adam frowned, and before he could reply his phone rang. Cassie tuned out the conversation with a sigh, until she caught a rather loud exasperated sigh from Adam. He pocketed his phone and smiled softly at her

"That was my dad" he informed her "I'm late for work"

"Oh, sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry for" he assured her "Are you sure you're okay? I'll stay if you need me"

"No, it's fine Adam. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay. Bye Cassie. Stay safe"

"You too!" she called after him


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie sighed, tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't seem to get to sleep, even though she had school the next morning. Faye's words were ringing in her ears.

Cassie just give it up. Honestly. You can't have Adam, and you never will. You can't have Adam, and you never will. Never will. Never will. Never... Never will... You'll never have Adam.

She groaned loudly in frustration and grabbed her phone, sending a text to Adam

Hey

**Hey. Everything okay?**

Everything's... fine... I just can't sleep

**Want to come over? I'm great company**

Aren't you working?

**Dad won't mind. There's nobody here and it's almost time to close up anyways**

Are you sure? I don't want to impose...

**Cassie, Seriously. You won't be imposing. I'll make you dinner and you can tell me about your day :)**

...Alright. You win. Just let me get dressed. I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

**I look forward to it**

Oh and Adam...?

**Yes?**

Lock the doors. Don't open them for anyone. I keep feeling like I'm getting watched

**What! By who! Are you okay?**

Before she could answer her phone began ringing

"Hi Adam" she greeted, pressing the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she got up and began to root through her closet

"Are you okay Cassie?"

"If I wasn't okay, would I be here and not already with you?" she replied, tugging on a pair of jeans. She slipped on her boots and hit the speaker phone button, tossing it onto the bed to pull on a shirt just as he spoke

"No... I guess not" he paused "I'm waiting at the door for you. I'll keep it locked"

"Alright" she replied, adjusting her shirt and picking up the phone. She clicked off speaker, and grabbed her keys and her coat, hurrying down the stairs.

"Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"Check the car before you get in"

"I'm way ahead of you, Adam" she smiled "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you too?"

"No" it was obvious in his tone that he did in fact want her to stay on "That will rack up your phone bill. Besides, its unsafe to drive while you're on the phone"

"Alright. My car is clear. I'll be there in a few minutes"

"See you then" they both hung up and she started the car and sped towards the boathouse.

Crash. Smash. Screeching wheels. Shattering Glass.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Cassie knew, she was running frantically towards the boathouse, limping slightly from her injuries. The figure was gaining on her.

"ADAM!" she shrieked, hoping he would hear her. Her body started to go into shock. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Her pace started slowing. "A-ADAM! Adam" her voice was dropping into a mumble "Adam" she whispered once more before collapsing to the ground.

Cassie groaned and forced her eyes open, immediately shutting them at the light. She slowly opened them again when she felt something on her forehead. After some time, she realized that Adam was washing her forehead with a warm cloth. Then the accident hit her full force.

The dark figure, suddenly appearing in front of her car. Smashing into it. Her car flipping several times. Weakly climbing out and running from the figure that was unscathed and chasing her. Collapsing after calling for Adam.

"You came" she said suddenly, startling Adam

"Jeeze Cassie, don't do that!" he exclaimed, a hand over his heart, you almost gave me a heart attack" he paused "that's three in one night. A new record"

"You came" she said again

This time he paid heed to her words

"Well of course I came, Cassie" he reached towards her forehead "Now hold still. This might sting" It did, in fact, sting. Quite painfully as a matter of fact. "Can you sit up? That will make it easier to bandage"

She nodded and with some help from Adam, was soon in a fully upright position. Well, for the most part. She sat still while he bandaged her up, and then cleaned up the first aid supplies.

"What happened to you, Cassie?" He asked softly when he returned, taking a seat beside her

"I... I was driving, to come here, and then a figure appeared in the middle of the road" her voice faltered, and she paused briefly. It took a few moments for her to regain use of her voice "I didn't even have time to stop before my car slammed into them. It flipped the car several times, and then" she faltered again, this time finding her voice much faster "then I got out, and saw the figure right behind me. I tried to run but... my leg... and he was gaining on me... so I screamed for you, and then I collapsed... and I guess you know the rest"

He looked perplexed

"A figure?" she nodded "Was it in something we might have seen before?" She shook her head, then frowned

"Adam, didn't you see it?"

"Cassie when I ran out I watched you hit the ground. There was nobody and nothing else there"

"So... I'm crazy?" She sounded like she already thought it

"No, no Cassie you aren't crazy. It means something is going on. I think we need to meet with the circle tomorrow and tell them about what happened"

"Okay..." she paused "Where is my car?"

"It wasn't anywhere in sight" he frowned

"Oh this night can't get any weirder" she groaned

He chuckled softly

"Come on Cassie. We better go to bed. It's a school night"

She sighed

"Alright. I'll call a taxi"

He snorted at her

"Cassie, you have some ghost-demon-thingy after you" he stated "You're staying here" she opened her mouth to object "At least for tonight" he paused "And then I'll stay with you"

A small smile crept onto her face

"you aren't going to let me win this... are you?"

"nope" he beamed, and grabbed her hand to lead her to his room "We can either share my bed, or I'll sleep on the couch"

"You're not sleeping on the couch. I'll sleep on the couch"

"nonsense. Not happening"

"Then we share your bed"


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie yawned as she stepped out of the shower the next morning. She jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Yea?" she called

"Cassie, Its me" Adam called through the door "Open the door for me, I got you some clothes"

Cassie slowly walked over to the door and opened it

"Hey" he greeted "Sorry, I didn't want to go through your uhm... drawer... for shirts, or undergarments... but I got you some pants" he paused and handed her the pile of clothes "I hope you don't mind wearing one of my shirts"

"It's okay" she smiled "Thanks Adam. I'll be out in a minute"

Adam nodded and turned, hurriedly walking away and back into his room. Cassie rooted through her old clothes on the floor and picked out her undergarments, thankful she had only put them on last night before coming to Adams.

The jeans he had gotten were her black skinny jeans. The shirt she had was one of his button up white ones, and he had also given her a sweater. Her personal favourite out of all his sweaters. His navy blue one. She grinned at she tugged it on, and then tugged a brush through her hair. Once she had deemed herself decent looking she walked out the door and back into Adam's room.

"Well" she smiled "How do I look?"

"Y-You look amazing Cassie"

Her cheeks tinged pink

"Thanks Adam" she smiled "Do you know where my boots are?"

"Yea, they are just on the other side of the bed"

She smiled her thanks and walked around to the other side of the bed. She took a seat and tugged her boots on, and then turned to looked at his back. She giggled softly

"So Adam, when are we leaving?" she asked

"Whenever you're ready" he replied

"Well, I'm ready now" she stood and walked over to him "Shall we go then?"

He nodded and they walked out the door and climbed into Adam's truck. They drove to the school in complete silence, and Adam only broke it when they were parked.

"How does your head feel?" he asked softly

"Like I'm smashing it against a brick wall" she sighed "But I think I'll be fine"

He frowned

"And your leg?"

"I think I can hide my limp for the day. Maybe not. I'll let you know at lunch, okay?"

"Okay. Text or call me if you need anything Cassie"

"I will. Thanks Adam. When are we meeting with the circle?"

"At lunch. You have next period with Diana, and the one after that With Faye. Melissa is in my first class, and Jake" he glowered briefly "Is in my second class. We can tell them then"

"Okay, where will we meet?"

He contemplated the question briefly.

"We can meet out here, by my truck, and then go into the woods" he gestured to the forest surrounding the school "and talk there, where we can be sure we won't be heard"

"Okay" she paused as they climbed out of the truck. She didn't speak again until they were in the school and in front of her first period class "I'll see you then, Adam"

"Bye Cassie" he turned and walked away, just as Diana skipped up

"Ready for Math?" she beamed

"Quadratics. Yay!" she faked enthusiasm

"Oh c'mon girl, it's the last day before March Break. I doubt it will be anything that bad"


	5. Chapter 5

"So we meet at Adam's truck at the beginning of lunch?" Diana confirmed as she and Cassie left the math room

"Yes. And they we will go into the woods to talk"

"Okay, I'll see you then"

Cassie nodded, and hurried to her second class as fast as she could without hurting herself.

"Uh, no. I'm supposed to be meeting Lee"

"Faye come on this is important" Cassie begged "Please. We could all be in danger"

Faye sighed in frustration, folding her arms across her chest

"Fine" she groaned "I'll come"

"Great!" Cassie exclaimed "Come on, the others will be waiting"

When Cassie finally managed to get Faye out of the school and was leading her to Adam's truck the rest of the circle had already gathered.

"So what's this about, guys?" Melissa asked

"Not here" Diana stated

"Let's talk in the forest" Adam gestured toward it, and waited until everyone had passed and only Cassie was left standing there. "You okay?" he asked "You seem off"

"I'm fine" she assured him "Just nervous"

He smiled softly

"I know you feel" he glanced after the circle, and Diana was just disappearing into the edge of the forest "I think we should catch up"

She nodded and smiled at him before taking off towards the forest, Adam on her heels. She couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up, and escaped her. Running like this with Adam made her feel so free, no matter what she was about to tell the circle. Her heart and mind felt free, even though she knew they were in danger. She yelped in shock when Adam grabbed her hand and spun her back. She crashed into his chest and her cheeks turned red. He smiled deviously and spun her again before taking off again, chuckling.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, taking off after him "cheater!"

She quickly caught up despite her shoes, and tackled him to the ground. He was laughing nonstop, seemingly unable to breathe in between. She stared at him for a moment before joining his laughter. They heard a throat cleared and looked up to see Faye.

"You shouldn't fool around with your best friends ex, Cassie" she snapped "and if this is so important, come tell us already"


	6. Chapter 6

Both friends immediately jumped to their feet and followed Faye to the rest of the group. When they arrived Diana was leaning against a tree, and Jake and Melissa were sitting on a stump together. Faye claimed the tree beside Diana, and Cassie and Adam were left standing.

"So what was so important?"

"We're being followed" Cassie replied weakly, only now remembering her sore leg, which was now throbbing in horrible pain. Her head was also beginning to throb.

Faye snorted

"and what do you have to prove this?"

"I was in an accident last night" she was gritting her teeth in pain "I was driving and a figure appeared out of nowhere and I didn't even have time to stop before I hit it" she caught her breath, now panting slightly and hunching over "It flipped my car several times and when I climbed out the figure was fine and chased me. I was hurt, and ran for the boathouse as fast as I could, and screamed for Adam and then blacked out" she grunted as she collapsed to her knees, earning several shocked exclamations. "I'm fine" she panted "When I came around Adam was cleaning blood off my forehead and said that when he heard me screaming and came outside he saw me fall and there was no figure behind me and my car was nowhere in sight"

Adam helped her into a sitting position against a tree and she hummed her thanks.

"Well how do we know she isn't just off her rocker?" Faye asked rudely

Adam glared at her, but Cassie pulled up her bangs, revealing a long slice across her forehead, stitched up by Adam before she had woken up. She then held out her hands up and Adam pulled her to her feet. She grabbed the waistband of her pants and Adam turned away, and Melissa covered Jakes eyes. When her pants were down they finally saw her leg which was bleeding once again, a long gash from her hip to her knee, and a very thick one at that. This one wasn't stitched yet because they weren't sure if it was clean yet or not.

Everyone was silent and she pulled up her pants, and shakily took her seat again.

"Okay. So she's not lying. What do we do?" Diana sighed

"It must be scared of large numbers" Melissa added in "According to the story as soon as Adam opened the boathouse door it disappeared"

"So its a chicken" Faye sighed "that doesn't help anything"

"It went after Cassie first, nothing says it won't again. I think somebody should stay with Cassie" It was obvious what he was hinting

"That has been taken care of" Adam glared at him

"The whole circle" Cassie panted "should stay with me"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled simultaneously

"Think about it" she panted "If it's scared of two of us, it'll definitely stay away from six of us. And honestly, who's to say that it won't go after Faye, or Diana, or anyone other than me. And who says its not getting help"

Everyone was silently considering it

"Will your grandma be okay with it?"

"She'll be fine" Cassie stated "she's not even home. She's in the-"

"Yes yes we know" Faye snapped "I'm in"

"So am I" Diana beamed

"Count me in" Melissa added

"I was already going to stay" Adam shrugged

"fine" Jake sighed

"Okay" Cassie nodded, then looked up at Adam "Help me up?"

Adam nodded and gently helped her up and she faced the rest of them after thanking him softly

"We'll discuss the arrangements tonight. I have to go home, I can barely stand, I'll see you all tonight, say around 6?"

Everyone agreed and Cassie turned to Adam again as the rest began leaving

"Take me home please?" she asked "I definitely can't drive"

"Of course" he smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist to help support her weight. He helped her into the car and she buckled herself in gently. As soon as he was in she began a rant about how nervous she was

"-I mean, Faye is going to live with me! Not to mention that I only have enough rooms for people to double up, because we aren't using my grandma's room-"

Adam cut her off

"Everything will be fine Cassie. We'll clean up your leg and I'll help you set up"

She beamed at him

"Thanks Adam"


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how is this working?" Cassie sighed, standing in front of the three usable bedrooms; hers, and two spares.

"uhm... Faye and Jake in one, Melissa and Diana in the other, and-" he broke off, his cheeks staining red "Uhm... or you and Diana, Melissa and Faye, and Me and Jake"

She snorted

"I like the first idea better. We've shared a bed before anyways" she walked into her room and tugged off the blankets and sheets "These are due for a wash anyways" She piled them in the hall and moved into the next room. Adam grinned at her

"Grab a corner" he invited

She grinned and as a team they stripped the last two beds and brought all the sheets and blankets down to the washing machine. She put in a load before they returned upstairs.

"Faye can have red" she stated "Diana can have green, and you and I can have blue"

They dressed Faye's bed first, stuffing pillows into the deep red pillowcases and tugging the sheet over the mattress. The blanket was the last thing to go on, and once finished they nodded in approval. They did Diana's bed next, lastly Cassie's.

Once they were finished they headed downstairs. She plopped onto the couch and sighed

"what time is it?"

Adam checked his watch and groaned

"twenty after two"

She groaned

"Want some lunch?" she offered, her stomach rumbling alarmingly loud

"Sure. As long as I get to help"

She giggled

"I can't cook, so I would welcome the help"

They headed into the kitchen and ended up making omelets. Or rather, Adam made them, and Cassie watched.

When he finished and dumped them onto a plate she smiled at him

"thanks Adam" she beamed "I told you I can't cook"

He snorted

"I'll teach you"

"Really?" he nodded "thanks" she took a bite of the omelet "wow, this is fantastic Adam!" she exclaimed

"thanks" he grinned


	8. Chapter 8

6 pm

Cassie looked up from her book when the doorbell rang. She hurriedly ran to it and tugged it open, and was surprised to see every other member of the circle, save Adam, at her door.

"Wow. Good timing guys" she stated, moving back to let them in "Uhm... Come on I'll show you to your rooms" She lead them upstairs and said "Faye, I put you a Jake together, I figured you wouldn't mind" they both shrugged and she gestured them into the room.

"Oooh, red. You just earned some brownie points, blondie" she stated, flicking the door shut behind her

"Right..." Cassie resisted the urge to glare daggers through the door "Diana and Melissa, you two will be in this room" Cassie gestured to the center room

"Ooh I love green" both girls beamed

"Great" Cassie beamed, "I'll be downstairs, I want us all to meet in an hour in the kitchen. I know I suggested this, but safety has some conditions"

"Of course" Diana beamed "We'll see you then"

Cassie nodded and hurried down the stairs. She turned into the living room and crashed into Adam.

"Adam!" she exclaimed "I'm sorry"

He, however, caught her to hold her up

"Cassie, I'm sorry. Are you okay? How's your leg? Your head? Are you-" she reached up and placed a hand over his lips and giggled softly

"I'm fine, Adam" she smiled "you didn't knock me to the ground. Besides, it was as much my fault as it as yours"

He smiled softly

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Adam. I'm fine" she promised "At least... for now"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know I'm going to end up having a massive headache by tonight" she sighed

He reached out and gently pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead

"I'll get you some aspirin"

"Thanks Adam" she moved away and turned to walk when a sharp pain shot up her back. She groaned, and stumbled, and he once again dashed forward and caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, my back just hurts" she grunted "I've felt this coming all day"

He frowned, then turned it into a grin and wiggled his eyebrows

"I'll give you a massage tonight then"

Her cheeks flushed deep red

"Wh-what?" she stuttered

"You heard me" he snickered "It's almost time for the meeting. I'll meet you in the kitchen"

She watched him walk away in silence, the blush on her cheeks deepening as she imagined what he has just said.

She shook her head to clear it and hurried after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Cassie smiled proudly at her table and Adam snickered.

"Whats funny?"

"oh, nothing" he replied

She turned back to her table. She had placed a bowl of chips in the center, and six pops to accompany it.

"I think it looks good"

"I agree" he smiled and heard footsteps on the stairs "Well, here they come"

Soon enough the whole circle was seated, save Cassie.

"Okay, there aren't many rules. First, everyone has to chip in money for groceries. Since everyone has free range of the kitchen we will all pool together some money every time we need groceries. Adam and I will do the grocery shopping when it's needed. Objections?"

"How much do we each have to contribute?"

"It depends on how much we eat. Since we eat breakfast and at school we probably won't have to go shopping very often, so at least 15 dollars each. More if you want something special that isn't on the list. Speaking of which, there is a piece of paper on the fridge. If you notice something we need, write it on the list"

"Okay" everyone chorused

"next rule" Cassie stated "No loud music after 11 pm" there was a chorus of agreement "uhm... that's all Adam and I thought of. Anyone want to add anything?"

"Unless there is a silencing charm on your room, no making sexy time with your bed partner" Faye added with a devious grin

There was an immediately chorus of agreement.

"Anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads "alright. Well then, meeting adjourned"

Everyone immediately dispersed and Adam approached Cassie

"Well, that's over" he stated "What now?"

Cassie groaned

"My back hurts. Adam, would you be okay if I just went upstairs and watched a few movies?"

"Yea, of course. I'll come with you"

She smiled softly

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be bored"

"I'll only be bored without you, Cassie"

She blushed and nodded, and lead him upstairs. They walked in, immediately closing the door and putting a silencing charm on the room so nobody could eaves drop on their conversation.

She disappeared into her closet to change, and he quickly changed while she was doing the same. When she exited he was seated on the bed, cross legged with a few pillows propping him up against the headboard.

"Hey" she greeted

"Hey" he shifted his position slightly as she popped a movie into the player and grabbed her remotes. She walked towards the bed and he patted the space between his legs.

"Uhm?" her cheeks flushed scarlet

He chuckled

"the massage, Cassie. Come sit in front of me. Cross legged facing the TV"

She slowly nodded and did as he asked, and he didn't move until she turned on the TV and pressed play. He placed his hands on her hips and tugged her slightly closer.

"Adam-" he cut her off with a chuckle

"Cassie, calm down. You were too far away"

She nodded slightly, and he brushed her hair away, letting it fall over her shoulder. His cheeks were red as he reached out, and gently began massaging the area just at the base of her neck. She tensed at his touch at first, slowly relaxing into it after a few moments.

A small hum of appreciation escaped her lips and he grinned, shifting his hands closer to her shoulder blades. Her breath caught, a choked gasp escaping her.

Most of the massage from there was spent with her desperately trying to hold back her hums and gasps of appreciation.

"almost done" he assured her some time later

"Okay- aaaah!" she cried, her muscles immediately slackening, causing her to fall forward onto the bed.

"Cassie-"

She already knew what he was going to say

"No. No no no niiiice" she hummed, her breathing was ragged gasps "My back is feeling loads better, please continue"

His cheeks turned scarlet, knowing exactly what she was feeling since they are in tune with each other. He reached out, placing his hands on the area he had touched that made her fall slack in the first place and continued his motions. She shivered, a weak moan escaping her. Her cheeks flushed darker at the noise, but another one escaped her when he increased the pressure.

A few minutes later Adam finally felt that her back was entirely relaxed and loose, and gently pulled her up into a sitting position. She moved to roll over, and he held her in place.

"dont" he warned her "If you move it will ruin all that work"

She nodded, allowing him to pull her back into his chest as they watched the movie. They were asleep in minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Her dreams were wonderful, and even that was an understatement.

She was vaguely surprised that Adam hadn't woken from the sounds she was making. She knew this was a dream, and some part of her mind knew some of these alarming noises were escaping her in the real world. She just hoped he wasn't hearing any of this.

She gasped and moaned his name, arching her back, and part of her mind alerted her that that had been spoken in the real world.

The scene morphed then, and she was standing in a forest, dew sparkling on the leaves.

Behind her, she heard a soft voice.

"A drop in the ocean,

A change in the weather,

I was praying that you and me might end up together." she turned as she finally pinpointed where the voice was coming from, and saw Adam standing just a few paces away. She beamed at him

"It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,

But I'm holding you closer than most,

'Cause you are my heaven. " she crashed into his arms and nuzzled her face into his chest

"I love you, Adam" she whispered

"And I love you, Cassie"

The scene morphed again, and this time Cassie was chained in place. She tugged against them, all to no avail. A sharp scream caught her attention and she spun her head around to spot Adam's head. His body was writhing and twitching as he screamed in pain, his body hidden by a massive figure.

"Adam!" she screamed

The next thing she knew the chains were snapped and she was running as fast as she could to get to him. When she did she used all of her energy and magic, and thrust the man torturing him away. Using her magic, she snapped the bonds holding him in place and hugged him securely.

"I love you" she whispered "I love you so much Adam"

And that was when Cassie Blake fully realized how true those words were. Not just in her dreams. She had completely fallen for one of her best friends. And with this realization, came three others. First, she couldn't live without him. Second, She would do anything for him, even if it meant giving her own life up. And third, Diana would be crushed.

She cracked her eyes open and beamed when she spotted Adam. His head was lolling forward just slightly, and his arms were wrapped around her. They were in her room. The sun was shining, and a slight breeze was coming through the windows. She shifted slightly and leaned up.

"Adam" she whispered "Adam wake up"

His eyes slowly opened, and he beamed when he spotted her

"Good morning Cassie"

"I'm sorry to wake you. I just thought that staying in that position would hurt you later..."

"No, it's alright. I should be getting up anyways" he replied, his eyes flashing blood red

Cassie woke with a start, and looked up to see Adam in the same position as he was in her dream; his head lolling forward slightly and his arms wound around her. She shifted and leaned up

"Adam" she whispered "Adam wake up"

She felt a slight tinge of fear pierce her as she waited to see if his eyes would flash red. Part of her was mocking her for being silly. The other part, was terrified.

Adam slowly opened his eyes, blinking quite a few times to adjust to the soft light. His eyes focused on her, and he beamed

"Good morning Cassie" he greeted, and without a second thought leaned forward and captured her lips with his own in a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Cassie stiffened in shock. She was vaguely aware that the light bulb over their heads had ignited with light, as well as the others around her room; two on her dresser, one on her night stand, one on her vanity, and the several lights in her bathroom.

The lights surged with power, before exploding to bits, sparks showering down on the duo. Yet neither moved.

Cassie couldn't find the will to move away from the man she loved, even though she knew this was his sleep talking.

The wind was howling, and there was a loud hum of electricity and many startled yells as the rest of the light bulbs in the house exploded, showering the occupants in sparks. That was when Cassie came to her senses, and she jerked away from Adam.

She stared at him wide eyed, and Adam, having just realized what he was doing was in the real world, returned the exact same stare.

Without a second thought Cassie jumped up and fled the room.

"Cassie!" Diana exclaimed as she left the room "What was that?"

"I have no idea" Cassie hedged. She knew what had caused the surge, but she didn't know what the kiss was in the first place. "Wait" she looked at the ground "Why isn't there glass all over the place?"

"I found that strange as well" Diana agreed "I saw one blow up, and the glass just seemed to disappear"

"Weird..." Cassie hummed thoughtfully. She looked from the floor to Diana, guilt wracking her insides. "Adam and I have some grocery shopping to do. I will pick up some light bulbs. After that I have to take my car to get a check up, and Adam was going to accompany me. Do you think you can hold things down here and get the circle to help replace the light bulbs?"

"Sure" she smiled "No problem"

Cassie beamed, then returned to her room. Adam was still sitting on the bed. As soon as the door clicked shut he looked up at her, his eyes filled with guilt.

"Cassie I'm so sorry" he hurriedly apologized "Really, really sorry. I thought I was dreaming and-" she placed her hand over his lips

"It's okay, Adam..." she sighed "Look, we need to talk. But not here. In a bit. Get dressed, we have to go to the store"

When they were dressed they made their way downstairs and were stopped by Diana.

"The other members of the circle have a few items around town they would like you to get for them, if that's alright"

"Of course" Cassie smiled, holding her hand out for the list

Diana handed it to her and said

"Most of these things will be easily found. If you don't know where some things will be, ask Adam. He will know"

"Alright. Thanks Diana" she smiled and the two walked out the door.

They climbed into Cassie's car and she sighed and handed him the list

"What does who want?"

"There is a few pages... First, there is a list of gemstones" he handed it to her when they reached a stop sign and she quickly read it, smiling at Diana's simple yet elegant writing

_Stones_

_Star Ruby - Amplifies passion and anger_

_Carnelian - Stimulating_

_Citrine - Physical Activity_

_Jade - Peaceful, calming, and sharpens mental clarity._

_Chalcedony - Protects against the harshness of the world._

_Moonstone - Good dreams_

_Hematite - Inner strength_

_Lodestone - The magnetic stone, for drawing energy._

_Amethyst - Stone of the heart, soothing and balancing; inspiration._

_Quartz - Energizing and clarity_

_Tigers Eye - Keep away bad dreams_

_Peridot - Visionary stone_

_Fire Opal - Passion_

_Red Jasper - Stability_

_Black Onyx - Surrender to your shadow self_

_Adventurine - Tranquility_

_Tourmaline - Sleep and anxiety reduction_

_Amber - Tranquility_

Cassie nodded thoughtfully and handed it back to him.

"What does the note say?"

Adam handed it to her and she giggled as she took it

"What, you can't read?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes as she held up the note.

_Cassie,_

_The circle and I were talking after you and Adam went to bed, and we decided that using Gemstones would be beneficial. Since witches are in tune with nature, they enhance our emotions, or supply us with strength. So, I would like you to go to the store (Adam knows which one) and get six of each of these stones. Also, Faye would like you to pick up some Sage; we're all out. Melissa wants a sketch book and some pencils. That's it for today. Thank you, love and kisses_

_~ Diana_

Cassie felt guilt pool in her gut and Adam seemed to sense it.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly


	12. Chapter 12

Cassie glanced over at him. With a sigh she turned towards the beach. She parked the car and turned it off and looked over at him.

"Take a walk with me?" she asked softly

"Of course" he agreed, confused as he was

They walked in silence for a moment before she sighed and faced him.

"Adam... what was that this morning?" she forced out "Because I don't know," part of her was aware he was trying to speak, but she continued on "and I have all this guilt inside of me and-" she was cut off when he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

When he moved away he brushed the stray hair out of her flushed face

"I... Cassie... I'm in love with you" her heart jumped at the admission "I have been since I first laid eyes on you. Ever since I saw you, I felt a connection. Like I had to know you, I had to be with you. I've known my dad was right ever since the first time I looked into your eyes-" she finished for him

"We... We are fated in the stars" she whispered

He nodded

"Ever since I looked in your eyes and you smile at me I knew..."

"Adam... Diana..."

"I know..." he looked away "I don't want to hurt her"

"Me either" she whispered "I love her so much, Adam. It would kill me to hurt her. Shes... my big sister" she whispered

"She loves you, Cassie" he assured her "And she always will. Nothing will ever change that. Just talk to her"

Cassie looked away, and pulled herself away from him. In perfect silence she resumed her walk down the beach. He frowned and followed her. To both their extreme bewilderment, soft music began playing. They knew it wasn't coming from anywhere near them, it was much to fluid and gentle for that. And suddenly, Adam was singing.

"When I first saw you standing there

You know it was a little hard not to stare

So nervous when I drove you home

I know being apart is a little hard to bare" Cassie turned to look at him, and while he looked bewildered and confused, his eyes were expressing the sheer truth behind his words

"Send some flowers to your work in hopes

That I'd have you in my arms again

We kissed that night before I left

Still now that's something

I could never forget" her jaw dropped. The flowers had been from... Adam? She thought Jake had sent them... and he took credit for them. Sheer rage consumed her thoughts, until Adam's voice caught her attention again. He was right in front of her, and took her hands in his

"You've got all that I need

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I

With you I know that

I am good for something

So lets go give it a try

We got our backs against the ocean

It's just us against the world

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I" She pulled away, Diana entering her thoughts, her heart breaking

"Lets take a chance go far away today

And never look back again

Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas

It's never been the same since then" Adam was following her down the beach, the music growing louder but his voice keeping the same, beautiful rhythm

"You've got all that I need

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I" he caught her arm and spun her around

"With you I know

I am good for something

So lets go give it a try

We got our backs against the ocean

It's just us against the world

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I" She looked away and he cupped her cheek, making her look at him

"This is it nothing to hide

One more kiss never say goodbye

This is it babe your all mine" she was nodding in spite of herself; she knew it was true

"Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I

I know that I am good for something

So lets go give it a try

We got our backs against the ocean

It's just us against the world" Cassie found herself compelled to sing along

"Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I

With you I know that

I am good for something

So lets go give it a try" she wrapped her arms around him to return his embrace

"We got our backs against the ocean

It's just us against the world

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I

Looking at all or nothing

Babe it's you and I

Babe it's you and I" they finished and the music slowly faded away. She stared him in the eyes, and she suddenly knew, deep down, that everything would be okay.

Their lips met for the third time, and sparks flew. The wind howled, and Cassie was sure their feet left the ground. The waves crashed harder against the beach, spraying them slightly, but none of that mattered.

All that mattered in that second was that she was here, in the arms of the man she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie yawned tiredly as they walked in the front door of her house.

"Cassie!" Diana exclaimed, rushing over "We were worried!"

"Sorry" the blonde murmured "I stopped by the beach"

Adam nodded, hurrying off to the kitchen to put away the food they had purchased. Cassie however, still had a tiny bag clutched in her grasp. She held it up to Diana

"Are those the gemstones?"

"Yes" Cassie smiled "So, how do we know which one is for who?"

"The stone will choose you"

"Oh... how?" Cassie asked curiously

Diana giggled at Cassie's confusion, and gestured for her to come to the living room. When they arrived everyone, including Adam, was sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor.

They took their seats, Cassie between Faye and Adam, and Diana between Adam and Melissa. Jake was between Faye and Melissa. Diana reached out and took the bag from Cassie, and then pulled out her own bag.

"We each take a candle, and light it, sticking into a slot on the holder" she stated, gesturing to the candle holder in the middle of the floor with six holes. "We say a virtue that any witch should have, or be willing to do, and then after we will pass around the crystals, one at a time"

"And how are we supposed to know it's our stone?" Faye asked

"When you touch it, there will be no doubt at all in your mind" Diana assured them "Now, who want's the orange candle?"

After a moment Jake reached out and grasped it. He lit it, and then paused in thought.

"Strength" he finally stated, reaching forward and placing the candle in a slot of the Abra.

"Green candle?" she offered and Melissa took that one. Once it was lit she looked around the circle, speaking softly

"Determination" she placed it carefully in a slot of the Abra.

"Purple?"

Cassie reached forward, taking it carefully in her hand. Once it was lit she glanced at Adam, then back to the Abra

"Trust" she placed it in a slot

"Red?" Faye reached forward and plucked the candle out of Diana's grasp. She hurriedly lit it and spoke slowly, attempting to make her voice seductive

"Passion" she stuck it in it's rightful place

"Blue?" Adam reached out slowly and she passed it to him. It was quickly lit

"Courage" he placed it in the holder

Diana pulled a white candle out of the bag, and lit it. She looked around the circle of her friends, then spoke, her voice soft and steady

"Honesty" the candle was placed in it's spot and the flames all joined, blazing bright and hot. When the flame died down, Diana pulled out the bag of stones.

She handed one to Melissa

"Is this Amethyst?" she asked and Diana nodded

It was slowly passed throughout the circle until Adam had it grasped in his fist. As soon as it touched him, his eyes turned a brilliant purple for a brief second

"This is mine" he stated, and nobody could doubt his town of voice.

"Star Ruby" Diana stated, handing it to Melissa.

The ruby turned out to belong to Faye. Melissa ended up with Jade, Jake with Citrine, Diana with Moonstone, and Cassie with Chalcedony.

By the time they were done with the ceremony everyone was exhausted. Nobody wanted to cook, so they all pitched in and ordered a couple pizza's.

That night when Adam walked into the bedroom he shared with Cassie, she was silently staring at the piece of Chalcedony in her palm.

"It's beautiful" he stated

"So is yours" she replied

He took a seat on the bed beside her, and after a second shuffled under the blankets, mimicking her current position.

She turned to look at him and he smiled softly

"you okay?"

She nodded and rolled over, turning off her bedside lamp.

"Goodnight Adam" she whispered

Adam clicked off the light on his side and sighed

"Goodnight, Cassie"


	14. Chapter 14

When Adam woke the following morning Cassie was already gone. He quickly dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning, Adam" Diana greeted

"Morning Diana. Do you know where Cassie is?"

"I'm not sure. She left around an hour ago, in quite a rush"

Adam nodded and turned, hurrying out of the house with a hurried thank you called to her. He didn't know how, but in his heart he knew where Cassie was.

Cassie sighed, throwing a stone into the lake. Her head was pounding; her thoughts a confusing jumble of random thoughts. Most concerning Adam, whom was the whole reason she came out here. She didn't want to think about him. She didn't want to think about how perfect he is, and how much she wants him, and to be with him, because all that should matter is that he was Diana's ex. And Diana is her best friend, her sister. She couldn't do that to her.

"Why is love so complicated?" she screamed, picking up another stone and hurling it into the calm depths of the ocean.

Cassie furiously fought the tears of frustration and despair pooling in her eyes. The wind tugged at her blonde hair, caressing it and carrying it gently. She felt the chalcedony in her pocket, and huffed in frustration. She wiped a few stray tears away. Chalcedony was supposed to protect her from the harshness of the world. It didn't seem to be working.

The poor girl was hurt, and unsure how to fix it. She wanted Adam. She needed him. Without him, she was hurting. But, Diana. She loved Diana, with all her heart and more. She didn't want to hurt her, that would just kill Cassie. She heard footsteps behind her and her head immediately flicked up, ears alert for any noise.

"Cassie"

She froze, her mind racing. She hadn't a clue what to do, or what to say. Should she run? Stay? Talk? Stay quiet? Her heart began racing, and now in full panic mode she turned and fled down the shore.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran, panting as she fled from the man she couldn't love.

"Cassie wait!" he yelled after her, and she heard him giving chase

"No!" she yelled, begging her feet to carry her faster

"I need to talk to you!"

"Well I've nothing to say to you!" she yelled, the tears building up freshly

"Cassie please! I need to talk to you!"

"No-" she shrieked in shock when her body was suddenly tacked to the ground. She was flipped over, her arms pinned above her head. Adam stared down at her

"Let me go" she rasped

"Not until you talk to me"

"I already told you. I have nothing to say to you"

"So that's it?" he got off of her "We're just going to along and pretend nothing ever happened?"

Cassie sat up

"What am I supposed to do, Adam!" she snapped "I love Diana! I can't do that to her!"

"Cassie think about this!"

"There's nothing to think about, Adam! This is Diana! My best friend, my sister!"

"Cassie, look me in the eye, and tell me that there isn't something there. That you don't feel tha same way that I feel about you"

Cassie looked away

"That doesn't matter anymore Adam" and with that final word she got up and fled, straight back to her car, where she immediately drove home, only to seek comfort in Diana's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

When Adam arrived back at Cassie's house, Diana was the first to greet him. Before he could say a word she placed a hand on his shoulder

"Cassie is missing" she stated

"What? How do you know? When did you last see-" He stopped when a loud shriek split the air

He whirled around

"Cassie!" he yelled

He grabbed Diana's arm and practically dragged her off the property, both of them screaming for the other three members of the circle. One they were in a group they rushed into the forest in the direction the scream had come from.

"Help!" A loud shriek echoed around them

Suddenly Adam was face down in the dirt beside Cassie, the other members of the circle hidden from sight.

"Cassie" he rasped, scrambling through the dirt and leaves to the blonde

"Adam" she whispered "Adam the circle can't help us"

"What do you mean?"

"It wanted you here to. It want's us. I don't know why. The other members of the circle can't get through, and they can't see us"

Adam sat up hurriedly

"What is 'it'?"

"I-I don't know" she paused, sucking in a deep breath "Help!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs

"Shriek all you want" a voice hissed, making their blood run cold "But they'll never find you"

Adam turned, putting himself in front of Cassie and staring defiantly at the figure in front of him. It spoke again, its snake-like tongue flicking out of its mouth.

"Adam Conant, and Cassie Blake"

"Let us go" Adam snarled

"Tsk tsk tsk" he scolded "Such a temper you have. I am not here to hurt you, puny witches. If I wished harm to you, you would already be dead. Now, listen to me. John Blackwell is not dead. He is hiding, and recruiting an army. He cannot be trusted. Cassandra, no mater what he says you must not believe your father" Cassie nodded, a glare still etched onto her face

"Why are you telling us this?" she asked

"I do not have to explain myself to you" he snapped "Now, he has risen many from the dead for his army. Some, however, will not join him, and are on their way to your house. It is not a trick. John Blackwell is a very powerful man. Treat these people as you did when they were alive, and it will make the spell permanent. They just need to be shown love. They will aid you, these witches, and you will triumph" He started to fade from view "I must go. Cassandra and Adam, good luck"

He disappeared without another word. Cassie frowned and jumped to her feet as the rest of the circle came into view. They were both swarmed, hugs thrown around them, relieved that they were safe from harm.

That night when Adam entered the bedroom Cassie was already under the blankets.

"Cassie" he murmured "Can I talk to you?"

She rolled over and sat up, and Adam was alarmed that she had tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier today" she rasped

Adam walked over and pulled her into his arms

"Its okay" he replied "Its fine"

"I just don't want to hurt Diana"

"I know. And that's the right thing to want"

They were silent after that, falling asleep soon after.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wakey wakey Cassie" Diana chimed with a giggle

Cassie cracked open one of her blue eyes to glare at her sister. Diana beamed in response.

"I don't want to go to school" Cassie complained, rolling over and burying her face into her fluffy pillow

The brunette giggled softly, climbing into the bed. She crawled over so she was leaning over Cassie and giggled again.

"Nobody ever wants to go to school. Unfortunately, we have to. Come on, else we'll be late"

Cassie groaned in complaint, but rolled over again so she was at the edge of the bed. With an irritated huff she climbed out and went straight to her closet.

"Is it warm out?" she called

"Yep"

"Dress, skirt, or shorts?"

Diana thought for a moment, then giggled

"Shorts"

When Cassie exited her closet she donned black skinny jeans, black heels, and a white tank top. She grabbed her backpack, snatching her keys off of her dresser and hurried down the stairs, the brunette close behind her.

She dropped her backpack carelessly at the bottom of the stairs and hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. When she exited Adam was standing in front of her holding out her math homework -which she surely would have forgotten- and a chocolate chip muffin.

"My hero" she beamed, leaning over and kissing his cheek as she took the muffin and math work

She hurried over and stuffed the math into her backpack, and took a bite of the muffin as she hurried back to the kitchen. When she entered Adam was leaning against the counter smirking, and held out a glass of orange juice to her. She beamed her thanks as she took a sip and another bite of her muffin.

Faye was flopped upside down on the couch in black skinny jeans and a red tank top, black boots on as well. Jack was sitting beside her, rightside up in blue jeans and white shirt with his usual sneakers on.

Melissa was face down on the table muttering about how she wanted more sleep, her white high heeld clicking on the floor. Her white summer dress with sunflowers on it was swaying in the gentle breeze from the open windows.

Diana was hurrying around, handing out the math homework they had all completed, then left on the table to go to bed. Her shorts were white and she had a blue tank top on, with white heels.

Finally flicking her gaze to Adam he was leaning casually against the counter, black jeans on with his usual sneakers, and a white T-shirt on.

She smiled as she finished her muffin and gulped down the rest of her juice. Placing the glass in the sink she hurried to the door and slung her backpack over her shoulder, Adam and Diana close behind her.

"Are you all riding with me?"

"Yes" they all chorused and they all filed out the door, leaving Melissa to lock it. They all climbed in, Adam in the passenger seat much to Faye's dismay.

The drive to school was strangely silent until they had arrived. Faye grumbled under her breath about having to put up with idiot teachers all day, and everyone muttered their agreement.

They all filed in, and then had to say goodbyes as they were running late. Cassie, Diana and Adam all had first period together -Math-, and Jake, Diana, and Melissa all had English together. Second period Adam and Cassie had Art, and the other four had gym. Then came lunch, a haven they were all eager for. Afterwards Adam, Cassie and Faye had English, while Diana, Melissa and Jake had Business, and then finally all six of them had parenting fourth period.

Cassie lead the way to their English class. The trio sat in the back, chatting idly the whole period, ignoring every word the teacher said. As soon as the bell rang they were out of their chairs.

"I'll see you at lunch guys" Diana smiled, waving as she hurried away

"Bye Diana!" Cassie called after her, and Adam silently waved

In art the magnetic duo found themselves assigned with painting an emotion. Cassie painted love, which ended up as two lovers snuggled up together with warm smiles.

Adam painted love as well, but that ended up as a couple snuggled up on a cliff, overlooking the waves.

When they bell rang they were in no hurry to leave their favorite class. They washed their paint brushes and cleaned out their jars of water, then handed in their paintings. They collected their things and ambled out the door to see the rest of the circle waiting for them.

By third period Cassie was completely exhausted. Faye teased her frequently about having a thing for Adam, until the unlucky brunette was selected to voice one of the squires in Macbeth. Adam and Cassie both laughed at her, and as a result Adam was selected to voice Macbeth, and Cassie had to voice Lady Macbeth.

As soon as the bell rang the trio was out of the room and rushing up the stairs.

"I hate her" Faye complained and Cassie hummed in agreement

In parenting, it was time for the baby assignment.

"How are any of us going to do this?" Melissa asked worriedly "We always have so many things to do"

"We have to" Cassie shrugged

"I agree, It's not like we can walk up and say 'I'm surry, I'm unable to do this assignment because I'm a witch and I'm being hunted by with hunters and some other freaky ass demons'" Jake pointed out

"He has a point" Adam sighed

"Everybody partner up!" The teacher called loudly

Adam and Cassie partnered up, Faye immediately claimed Jake, and with the agreement thbat it would be easier, Diana and Melissa partnered up.

The teacher gave them strange looks, but gave them the baby and the supplies. They were all assigned with the next three days. They would be bringing it back on Wednesday morning.

"I wonder if there is a spell to fast forward time" Faye hissed, then paused "Or get us an 'A' without doing anything. Either works"

Cassie stared down at the plastic bundle in the crib, a sudden warmth blossoming in her chest.

Imagine if Adam and I had a baby. He or she would be so beautiful-

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts

"You okay Cassie?" Adam gently asked

"huh? Oh! Fine" she smiled, then narrowed her eyes curiously "What are we naming her?"

He hummed in thought, then his gaze softened

"How about Amelia Jane Blake-Conant?" he suggested

Cassie's eyes watered, but she held back the tears

"Really?"

"Really" he smiled

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, whispering her thanks repeatedly. Adam just chuckled and held her close.

After some thought Faye and Jake named their son Alex Michael Chamberlain-Armstrong. Diana and Melissa named their son Nicolas Charles Mead-Glaser.


	17. Chapter 17

"Adam" Cassie grumbled, flailing her hand across the bed to poke her friend "Adam wake up"

"hmm?" he murmured

"The baby is crying, can you get it please?" she yawned, her eyes focusing on the glowing green numbers on the alarm clock. 1:05. She hissed softly in protest.

"of course" he murmured, and she felt the bed shift as he climbed out of it. She listened for the chime that signalled he had the baby, and was out like a light before Adam was back in bed.

Cassie groaned as she was pulled out of sleep, the baby crying once more. She forced her eyes open, and heaved herself out of bed. She looked at the clock as she knelt beside the cradle.

3:02. She groaned and picked up the baby, holding her wrist to its chest. It chimed, and she flailed for the bottle. Once she located it, she pressed it to its lips and sighed in relief when it started suckling. She yawned tiredly as it fed, and heard the bed creak and footsteps behind her.

"You can go back to bed" Adam quietly offered "I'll take care of her"

"Its okay Adam, I'm fine" she replied, yawning once again

He sat behind her and scooted right up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his chin on her shoulder to watch her.

"you're good at this" he whispered

She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her blush

"Thank you"

The baby was done feeding by 3:15 and Adam scrawled it down on the sheet as Cassie placed the baby back in the cradle.

When Cassie woke the next morning she immediately relized she wasn't in her bed. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she relized she was very warm. Cracking an eye open she noticed she was on the floor, the baby in its cradle by her side. She then realized that the warmth behind her was Adam, and he had an arm around her waist, holding her close.

Her gaze flicked to the clock and saw it was 10:15am. She shifted slightly, then realized that she actually had a pillow, and that there was a thin blanket over her. She smiled, internally thanking Adam as she closed her eyes for more sleep, only to have her eyes shoot back open when the baby cried.

Groaning in frustration she sat up and crawled over to the crib, taking it gently out. She placed it's head on her pillow to take off it's clothing and change it's diaper after getting the chime saying it registered her. She recived a happy coo when the diaper was changed, and smiled, placing it back in it's bed and crawling back over to Adam. As soon as she had laid back down his arm was around her again.

She smiled and snuggled closer, yawning and closing her eyes for more sleep. Once again, she was interrupted. However, this time it was because she forgot to write down the baby crying on the chart. She reached over and grabbed the paper and pen, and sat up top write, only to immediately feel guilty.

Adam had been up all night. She glanced over the list from the time she had gotten up. 3:46-4. 5:05-5:30. 5:45-6. 6:30-6:35. 7-7:15. 8-8:10. 8:30-8:40. 9:30-9:45. 10-10:05. Guilt settled in her heart as she scrawled down the time and what it had needed.

She turned back to Adam and reached out, gently running her fingers through his silky hair.

"I'm sorry" she murmured and stood. She grabbed the baby, tucked Adam back in, and hurried out of the room and straight downstairs to allow him some sleep. It wasn't until noon, and after the baby crying four more times, that she realized they were missing school. She didn't care though, she was NOT wakking up Adam, no matter what.

"I give up" a voice groaned, making Cassie jump five feet in shock. Another complaint was heard, and she turned to see Faye and Diana standing behind her, setting thier robo-children on the table with her own.

"Coffee?" she offered

"yes please" they both replied eagerly

Once they all had their coffee and had settled around the table with a muffin each Diana groaned

"What time were you up Cass?" she asked tiredly

"10:15. You?"

"I was up by 11. I hoped to get more sleep but the damned thing kept crying, and I felt bad because Melissa was up all night so I took it and left"

"Same" Cassie agreed "Adam was up all night. I feel horrible. He even passed out next to me on the floor"

Faye yawned and nodded her agreement

"Stupid thing kept Jake up all night. Woke me up at 11:15, and I eventually gave up and came down here with her so he could sleep"

All three girls shot dark glares at the robo-babies and took another sip of their coffee's.

"Since we clearly aren't going to school, what are we going to do?"

"We could make breakfast" Diana suggested "As a thank you to them for being up all night"

Faye nodded in agreement

"What do we have?"

Cassie stood and shuffled over to the coffee maker. Once she had a fresh cup of coffee she took a sip and walked over to the fridge, setting the cup on the table. She rooted through and pulled out eggs, orange juice, milk, and bacon, and after going through the freezer grabbed a pack of potato sausages and hashbrowns.

"Looks good" Diana smiled "however, nix the juice. I think we'll all be surviving on coffee for the next few days"

Cassie nodded and placed the juice back in the fridge, and Faye got out some pots.

Adam groaned tiredly and rolled over. His entire being begged for more sleep, but he knew the baby would cry and wake him up. Opening his eyes he realized that he was alone in the room, and heard giggling from downstairs. Just as he stood and walked out the door, Melissa and Jake also exited. Sending one another curious glances they all walked down the stairs. They were greeted by Cassie upside down on the couch, literall drinking coffee from a bottle, Faye sprawled on the floor doing the same thing, and Diana was laying across the coffee table with a half empty bottle in her hand.

They all turned when they heard footsteps, and shot up when they realized who was standing there. They ushered them into the kitchen, where they had huge plates of food set at every space at the table. With a smile Cassie walked around the table, giving everyone a mug of coffee. She and the other two ditched the bottles, opting for the mugs while at the table, and they all dug in.

"Thank you, girls" Adam smiled and the other two hummed in agreement

"It's fantastic" Melissa smiled

"Its brilliant" Jake smiled

"You didn't have to do this" Adam smiled

"We know" they all chorused, and then diana and Faye stuffed a chunk of sausage in their mouths.

"We wanted to" Cassie smiled "to thank you all for getting up all night to take care of the dummb baby so we could sleep"

As if to prove her point, their baby cried. Cassie and Adam both stood and hurried out to their robo-child.

The child had turned out to need a feeding, and Adam left, returning with Cassie's coffee. She beamed her thanks and he settled behind her once again, and she leaned back into his warm chest as the baby 'fed'.

"Imagine if we actually had a baby" Adam chuckled "She would be beautiful like her mother, and definately wouldn't be as much of a pain as this one is" he shot a glare at the baby in her arms

"How are you so sure it would be a she?" Cassie giggled

"I just know" he smiled, then yawned, causing her to yawn.

The baby finished feeding soon after that, and as Cassie returned Amelia to the crib Adam wrote down the times on the sheet.

They returned to the table and it was silent, everyone unsure what to do with their time since everything they tried to do would be interrupted by the babies.

"How about we watch a movie?" Cassie suggested "It doesn't involve moving, and they can be paused"

"Sound fantastic" Melissa yawned and they all hurried into the living room. Faye and Jake took the loveseat, and Cassie and Adam took the couch, and Melissa and Diana snuggled into the smaller couch.

Ten minutes into the movie everyone was fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Cassie woke some time later to a baby crying. Cracking open her eyes she saw only black. Alarmed, she opened her eyes fully and sat up. Still seeing only black she put her hands to her face to make sure there was nothing over her face or eyes, and that her eyes were indeed open. When it turned out her eyes really were open, she leapt off the couch and scrambled across the room to the light switch. She flicked on the light, eagerly awaiting the light, but it never came.

Confused, she flicked the switch several more times, but it never worked. Furrowing her eyebrows she made her way through the room with the wall and into the kitchen. After stumbling through the room in complete blackness a shot of lightening lit up the room, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

She stepped faster and flung open a drawer, digging through it to find a flashlight. She found it and flicked it on, smiling widely when it actually lit up.

She flicked it up to walk out of the room and froze when she heard a dripping noise. Turning, she twisted the handles on the sink as far as they could, and the dripping stopped. She slowly walked back into the other room, and immediately noticed that two bodies were missing. After staring silently for a few moments she realized they were Adam and Jake.

"Adam?" she called worriedly "Jake?"

Cassie took the stairs one at a time, every bone in her body screeching at her to turn around, to wake the girls and leave, that something wasn't right. Her heard was pounding like a jackhammer in her chest as she reached the top of the stairs. She checked Faye's room first, and it was empty. Diana's room came up with the same results, as did her own room. She checked the bathroom hesitantly, and thanked the gods it was empty.

Then a thought occurred to her. Her grandmothers room. Her heart sped up once again and she had the flashlight in a death grip as she edged to the door and pushed it open. It appeared empty, and just as she moved to walk in a shrill scream echoed from downstairs.

Without a second though Cassie had turned around and was practically tripping over her own feet in her hurry to get downstairs. When she got downstairs the front door was wide open, the wind blowing it ominously. Diana was standing just o the porch, her long brown hair billowing behind her in the wind, drenched as it was. Rain was pouring down in buckets and was spraying easily into the house.

Cassie pushed herself to walk out the door and stand beside Diana. She couldn't see anything in front of her; the rain was too thick and was blowing their hair around them creating a dark curtain. She reached out and grabbed Diana's hand, and Diana turned and looked at her. Without a word the brunette turned and looked toward the center of the lawn, and Cassie immediately knew from the look on her sister's face that she was suppose to go and look at it.

Releasing the hand she was firmly clasping she slowly walked down the stairs. Diana remained where she was on the porch, staring blankly out as Cassie was hidden from her view by the rain. As Cassie walked a shape slowly became clearer and clearer. She recognized Faye and Melissa from the billowing hair, but she didn't know what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing?" she called to them over the howling wind

Her flashlight clicked on and she jumped, not even having realized she had turned it off. The two girls looked up at her silently, and then Faye opened her smooth lips and spoke, her voice just barely reaching Cassie

"Jake was attacked"

Cassie hurried over to the girls and dropped beside them, and looked down at the face of the blonde she had once loved dearly. He opened his eyes, a smile gracing his lips as he forced himself to speak

"Cassie" he paused to suck in a breath "They have Adam" Fear spiked into her heart "I tried to stop them"

Cassie just looked up at the other two girls

"We need to get him inside before we all get sick"

When they entered the house Diana was already holding towels for everyone. They all stripped their soaked clothing off and wrapped into towels, and just as Diana slammed the front door shut the power came back on with a loud popping noise.

They all shared a look, and slowly walked upstairs, their mechanical babies long forgotten. They all filed into the bathroom, and Cassie told them to each have a shower just to get warmed up, and they were to all stay in there together at all times. When they all agreed, she turned and left the room.

She walked down the stairs and out the door, right onto her porch. She was drenched in a second, and her leg was throbbing painfully. The rain pelting the gash in her forehead was making her dizzy, and her legs gave out. She hit the ground with a thud and a barely audible 'oof'. She got to her hands and knees, ignoring the throbbing ache in her thigh, and crawled over to the banister. She wrapped her arms around it and pressed her cheek to it with a sob.

"Oh Adam. Where are you?"

Everything was silent, a she could feel the warm blood running from her thigh and onto the deck, some soaking into her towel. The door opened behind her and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she met Diana's sympathetic gaze.

"Come on" she held out her hand "Let's get you inside for your shower" she helped the blonde up "And then I'll fix up that cut for you"

Everything was going dark for Cassie as she stumbled back into the house. Her head was pounding, her knees were weak, she could hear the baby crying, and her entire body was frozen. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her vision went blurry. The last thing she saw was the carpeted floor getting closer and closer before everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

"Guys I'm worried about Cassie" Diana whispered

Ever since Cassie had found out about Adam the girl had been nearly catatonic. She barely moved. She just sat on the couch, staring at the phone in her lap. the only time she moved was to take care of the robo-baby. She didn't go to school, well none of them did, and she didn't eat. Cassie had lost all will to exist.

Sometimes Diana would come home, and Cassie would be gone. She would find the blonde searching through the forest for her lost friend. the only other time Cassie left the house was to bring the baby back to the teacher and get her mark. They all passed. However, when the teacher asked where Adam was, Cassie burst into tears and fled the room.

"We all are" Faye corrected her "Shes freaking catatonic!"

"It's been three days guys. It's just getting worse" Melissa whispered "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know what we can do" Jake sighed

They all froze, staring in silence as Cassie stood. The blonde walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped through. The sun was shining, and it seemed to dim when she exited the house. She leapt up and grabbed the rafters of the house, then swung herself up onto the roof using her dark magic both times.

Once she was up she sat, staring out into the forest, tears filling her eyes

"Oh Adam" she whispered "Where are you?"

"Cassie?" Diana called "Are you okay?"

"Fine" Cassie rasped , closing her eyes and hiding her face in her knees.

The sun was going down, and the air was getting cooler. She shot her head up when she heard a scream. Her heart started pounding nervously in her chest and she got to her feet.

"who's out there?" she screamed

There was no answer, only another painful scream, and she leapt off the house, landing in a four point pose. She straightened up, and another shriek split the air. Her eyes widened when she realized it was in the forest, and she took off without a word.

The brush in the forest seemed determined to keep her out, pushing against her and tripping her up whenever it could. She scrambled over the fallen trees, rocks, and roots, desperate to find whomever was screaming.

Using her dark magic she thrust the branches of the trees out of her way and ran forward as fast as she could.

"Hello? Who's out here?" she called as she ran

"Cassie!" the voice screamed and her heart stopped

"ADAM!" she shrieked and pushed herself harder, desperate to reach him "Adam where are you!"

"Cassie! No! It's not safe! Leave!"

She opened her mouth to reply, instead shrieked as the ground disappeared beneath her feet. She found herself falling and closed her eyes bracing herself for impact. She hit the ground with a loud groan of pain, the wind knocked from her.

Looking over she saw a shape sprawled across the ground. Furrowing her eyebrows she scrambled over and placed her hand on their shoulder

"Are you okay?" she asked, squinting to try and see their face

"Cassie?" the figure asked

"Adam! oh my god!" she flung herself into her arms, her entire body aching profusely at the motion "I was so worried"

Adam wrapped his arms around her and held her close, nuzzling closer to her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked, moving off of him. she attempted to stand only to yelp in pain and drop back down. Putting her hand on her leg she felt moisture, and pulled up the leg of her pants. Her leg had torn open again, and she had another slit on the bottom half of her leg. She cursed and turned to him and he sighed

"My leg" he replied "I sprained my ankle"

"How are we going to get out of here?" she asked him

"You don't" a voice echoed around them

"Who are you?"

"Oh, Cassie I'm hurt. You don't remember daddy dearest?"

"Blackwell!" she growled angrily

"Mmm, good girl. I have to go, ta-ta. The snakes will be down soon"

Cassie whirled around the Adam

"Adam we have to get out of here" she rasped

"How?"

"Magic" she said, her eyes narrowing


	20. Chapter 20

Cassie groaned, struggling to force her eyes open. She flinched when her leg throbbed in pain, letting her know that she was putting unwanted pressure on it. She shifted and the throbbing subsided substantially, and she sighed in relief. A lock of her hair fell over her eyes, and just as she lifted her hand to brush it away another hand had done it.

"Good morning, Cassie"

Her eyes shot open and she lurched up, inadvertently knocking her bed partner in the side. He grunted in pain, and she whipped her head around to stare at him.

"Adam!" she exclaimed "Oh my god, Adam! You're okay!"

He groaned as he forced himself to sit up

"I guess I am"

"How's the damage? Are you hurt?"

"Sprained ankle, a few broken ribs, and a bump on the head" he replied "Nothing life changing" She sighed in relief "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged

"My leg hurts. Other than that I feel fine"

"You have a few minor bruises on your back. Nothing serious, but they may be tender"

"From when I fell?" she asked softly and he nodded "Oh... okay"

She fell silent and Adam leaned closer, worry in his eyes. She turned her head away, trying to hide the tears in her eyes from the man beside her. Her blonde hair created a curtain between their faces, and she welcomed it. Adam gently reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand. She allowed him to turn her face so she was looking at him, and he frowned, brushing away her tears.

"Cassie what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I was so worried about you" she choked out "I thought we would never find you. I thought if we did that you would be dead" she choked on a sob "I've never been that scared in my life" she reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands "I'm so glad you're okay"

Adam wrapped his arms around the blonde securely, gently stroking her hair.

"Of course I'm okay. I have you to come back to"

In that moment Cassie knew she had to talk to Diana. She was in love with Adam, so much it hurt. So much it consumed her entire being. She needed him. With that thought in mind she pulled out of his embrace and hopped out of the bed, holding back her exclamation of pain.

"I'll be right back" she promised as she slipped out the door.

"Cassie! What are you doing out of bed!" Diana asked when she saw Cassie in her doorway

"I need to talk to you"

"What about?" Diana asked, sitting up and patting the space in front of her. Cassie climbed onto the bed and crawled up to her sister.

"I... I'm so sorry Diana"

"For what?"

"I... I've fallen in love with Adam..."

To her immense surprise, Diana giggled. The brunette sit back and looked her sister in the eyes

"I know. I can see it in the way you look at him, and in the way he looks at you"

"I'm so sorry" she apologized again

"Don't be, Cassie. I'm okay. I promise. You love each other, it's okay"

"Really?"

"Really really" Diana beamed, pulling Cassie into a hug.

Cassie eagerly hugged her sister, then jumped out of the bed, yelping in pain again. She internally cursed herself, and once she had assured Diana that she was okay she left the room, eager to tell Adam.

When she entered the room and climbed back onto the bed Adam was fast asleep. She smiled, reaching out a brushing her fingers gently over his cheek.

"I guess it can wait" she whispered, and snuggled into his arms. Just before she fell asleep, she felt Adam wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Cassie?" A soft voice called through the bedroom door, accompanied by a soft knock

Cassie sat up, her blonde hair frizzy and clinging to her face. She struggled to open her eyes, groaning and calling

"Yea? Come in"

The door opened and Melissa walked in

"Hey, Diana wanted me to give you this. We're going to a party with Faye, and Diana said that since you both needed to rest, if you didn't want to stay cooped up in the house maybe you could do this" the girl carefully handed Cassie an envelope

"Groceries?" Cassie guessed

Melissa nodded

"Yes. The money is in the envelope. Faye put in some extra money, you'll see why on the list"

"Okay. Thank you Melissa"

Melissa nodded and scurried out of the room. Cassie rolled over so she could face Adam, and smiled. She reached down and gently brushed a lock of his hair out of his face.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw her.

"Morning"

"Morning" she smiled

"What's in the envelope?"

"Grocery list. We're overdue"

"Okay" he yawned and sat up, hurrying out of the bedroom towards the bathroom. Cassie giggled softly. When he came back out again he smiled at her, running his hand through his hair "So, when do we leave?"

"We can go right now, if you want" she suggested

"Sounds good"

Once they were dressed they got in her car and took off. He pulled out the list and nodded to himself.

"Shot enough" he smiled "Shouldn't take too long"

She looked over and smiled at him

"That's great"

His eyes widened in terror

"Cassie the road!" he screamed

She whirled around in time to see a figure standing in the middle of the road. She slammed on the breaks but it was too late, and they smashed into the figure. The car rolled several times before coming to a stop in the middle of a deserted intersection.

Adam groaned and forced open his eyes. He saw Cassie, hanging limply in her seat, and without a second thought unbuckled his seat belt. He caught himself as he fell, his arm and ribs throbbing in protest. Once he was upright he supported her shoulders and head with one arm, and reached up with the other to unbuckle her seat belt.

She fell and he caught her body carefully, and kicked out his window, crawling out, then dragging her out with him. He saw the figure walk to the car, their footsteps stopping at the driver's door. He noticed the gasoline pooling just in front of the figure's feet and tugged harder.

A match was dropped just as Adam got Cassie clear of the vehicle, and the entire vehicle burst into flames, exploding seconds later. Adam was forced to the ground by the explosion and used his body to shield Cassie.

When the flames died down he shifted so he could look at her face, tapping her cheek gently.

"Cassie?" he asked

He received no answer. His heart rate spiking in panic he leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest. He didn't hear anything, nor could he feel her breathing.

"Cassie!" he exclaimed. He lunged down and commenced CPR, desperate to make the girl breathe.

He pulled away and pressed on her chest, desperately trying to keep a rhythm.

"Cassie answer me!"

Just as he considered CPR again, she lurched up, coughing violently. Her gaze was frantic as it settled on the car.

"Adam!" she screamed

"Cassie! It's okay! I'm right here!" he assured her

Her gaze was immediately on him

"Oh my god! Adam! I am so so so so so so sorry!" she exclaimed, flinging herself into his arms and burying her head in his chest

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Are you okay?"

"I feel fine" she replied "You?"

"My arm hurts a bit, but it's nothing serious" he stood and held a hand out to her to help her up.

She gratefully grasped it and allowed him to help her to her feet. At first her legs were shaky, but after a moment or two she was fine.

"We should get home" he murmured, once again holding her close

She snuggled into his chest

"Can we just go do the shopping and get it over with?"

He nodded

"If you really want to"

By the time the duo got home, both were in terrible pain. Cassie was limping heavily from her previous leg injury, and Adam was cradling his arm against his chest with a makeshift sling made from his coat, while his free arm carried groceries. His ribs were in throbbing pain, and Cassie's were as well.

After setting the groceries on the counter, she allowed Adam to look her over. When he was done, he told her that she had a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist. She fixed him up a proper sling, and then they collapsed onto the couch.

Adam yelped in pain, lurching back up as he did so, and Cassie immediately moved to his back.

"You threw it out of whack" she murmured "Come upstairs with me, I'll give you a massage to fix it"

Adam allowed her to lead him up the stairs, and push him down onto the bed. She removed his sling and unbuttoned his shirt. She gently slipped it off, forcing herself not to stare as she tossed it on the floor. His pants were next, and then she gently pushed him back onto the bed. He took his own time in rolling over so as not to hurt his injured arm.

"Ready?" she asked, as she straddled his hips. He lifted his good arm to give her a thumbs up.

She swallowed her nervousness and placed her hands on his back, doing things similar that he had done to her a while back. His hum of appreciation let her know that she was doing a good job, and she continued with renewed self confidence. She paused in her motions, shifting her position slightly and scratching the back of her neck.

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at his enchanting blue-gray eyes. Her cheeks flushed, as did his. Her heart was pounding nervously in her chest, and using his good arm he propped himself up on his elbow. She found herself leaning down, and their noses touched.

"Cassie" he breathed, a soft smile tugging at her lips

"Adam" she whispered, and closed the distance, sealing their lips together passionately.


	22. Chapter 22

Adam responded without hesitation and Cassie had to hold back her grin. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and running her fingers through his hair. She felt his hands on her hips and pressed closer, unsure what to do but content to just go with the flow. She suddenly found her shirt off and broke the kiss to kiss down his neck. the man below her shuddered and she beamed against his skin.

She suddenly found herself flipped over and he was pinning her down, her arms stuck above her head.

"I don't think so, beautiful"

She giggled and once again her lips were captured by Adam's. She took a brief moment to appreciate how soft his lips were before the situation caught up with her. Her head was spinning withing seconds, her train of thought disappearing altogether.

However, the moment was cut short when the door opened below and they heard their house-mates enter the building. They leapt apart and Cassie grabbed her shirt off the floor, slipping it hurriedly on, her ribs aching at the sudden motion.

She stood and her leg throbbing in pain but she persisted, and helped Adam put his clothing and sling back on. Only then did the duo go downstairs. Diana was alert as soon as they turned the corner into the living room.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you guys?"

"Car accident" Cassie replied "A figure appeared in front of my car. Just like the first time. I have a few broken ribs, and a sprained wrist. My wrist doesn't hurt, while the ribs are throbbing. also, my leg injury was ripped open again. Adam has a fractured arm but we took care of it, and he has a sore back"

"And yet you still did the shopping. More brownie points for blondie" Faye smirked as she sauntered out of the room, Jake following closely behind.

Cassie rolled her eyes

"I think we should all stay in pairs" she decided "At all times. I know the circle magic is stronger with all of us, but at the same time we only need two to work it, and even with only two it's still strong"

Diana, Melissa, Adam and Jake nodded, and Faye snorted

"I don't need to be babysat"

"And you're not being babysat. This is called 'I'm trying to keep my friends alive!"

Before Faye could respond Jake placed his hand over her mouth

"She'll do it"

"Of course she will" Diana agreed "now, you two, go to bed"

"But-"

"Now" Diana smiled sternly "You were both in an accident. Again. Go to sleep and rest up, we need you two healthy. And, there's school tomorrow. And considering we've been absent almost all week, I think we should go"

"Fine" Cassie sighed and turned, leading Adam back upstairs and into their room.

"Hey Cassie?" he asked as she pressed the door shut gently and locked it

"Yea?"

"What are we going to do?" he asked

She slowly walked over to him, puzzling over his question as she hopped up and took a seat on the bed beside him, just close enough so their arms were touching.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... about earlier. We clearly feel something and-" she placed her hand gently over his lips

"Adam, it's okay" she assured him "I spoke to Diana. She knows how we feel, and she gave us her blessing"

"Really?"

"Really"

"you really are amazing" he chuckled, kissing her gently

When they parted she smiled

"I know" she clapped her hands together "Now, time for bed"

He sighed and nodded, and both shuffled under the blankets. Without a word Adam wrapped his good arm around Cassie and pulled her close, and she eagerly snuggled into his warm embrace.

Neither realized how tired they really were until the lights were off, and both were asleep in mere minutes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, guys, I know in the last chapter they filled the rest of the circle in, but I like this chapter the way it is, and honestly, in the stress of the situation, they would more than likely forget all about Cassie and Adam telling them about the accident already, and would also demand more details. **

**So, enjoy.  
><strong>

"Cassie? Adam?" Cassie groaned when she heard voices calling out to her, grabbing her pillow and trying to tug it over her head. She yelped in pain, the motion jarring her injured ribs, and Adam was immediately sitting up.

"Cassie, are you okay?" he asked hurriedly, helping her sit up

She hissed in pain, tugging up her pajama shirt only to see her entire chest was black and blue, vaguely in the shape of the steering wheel.

"Ow" she muttered

"Oh god" Adam breathed "Cassie, we should take you to the hospital"

"I'm fine"

"You don't look like it"

"Well I am" she heard another call for them, and shifted to climb out of bed. She stood, and doubled over in pain, dropping to her knees and catching herself with her hand just in time.

"Cassie!" many alarmed shouts reached her ears and in a second Adam was on the flood next to her, asking if she was okay, and another second later the door was thrown open, the rest of the circle pouring in and asking if she was okay.

"I'm... f-fine" she struggled to get out, the pain all over her body making her start to black out.

"You don't look fine, blondie"

"Faye!" Melissa snapped "Not helping! This is not a time for sarcasm!"

"Cassie are you okay?" Jake asked, and Cassie's head spun, his voice echoing eerily around her head, Adam and Diana's accompanying it.

"Cassie can you hear me?" Adam asked Can you hear me? Hear me? Hear me? Me? Me? Me?

The blonde shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth

"Stop talking" her head was pounding, her entire body aching "P-Please"

"Cassie's seriously hurt! Adam why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Diana demanded furiously

"She was fine! After the accident-"

"Accident? What accident?" she interrupted

"After the accident" he continued as if she hadn't spoken "I checked her out. There were no bruises, and she said she was fine, just a little sore. She said it was nothing to worry about and she would be fine"

"And you believed her?" Melissa asked incredulously

"What reason would I have not to!" Adam replied "She's never lied to me before! Why would she now!"

"Were you the one driving?"

"What? No! What does that even have to do with anything?"

Cassie groaned in pain, their arguing and loud voices making her head pound even worse. Her groan of pain, however, went unnoticed by her angry friends.

"Forget it" Diana snapped "What accident?"

"We were driving to the store, and she turned to smile at me after I told her something-"

"What? Told her what?" Jake asked

"For gods sakes, it doesn't matter!" Adam snapped "She turned to smile, and out of nowhere a figure appeared in the middle of the road. I yelled for her to look where she was going, and she slammed on the brakes, and we smashed into it. The car flipped several times, and just after I got her out of the vehicle he blew it up"

"What figure?"

Cassie gritted her teeth and spoke

"It looked the same as the one I hit a while back, on my way to the boathouse"

"So it's true"

"Of course it's true!" Adam snapped

"Why would you even ask that, Faye" Diana snapped "Of course it's true"

"I was just asking!" Faye insisted defensively

"Go start the car. We're taking Cassie to the hospital" Faye opened her mouth to protest and Diana cut her off "Go!"

Faye and Jake both hurried out the door, and after a moment Melissa followed. Diana looked at Adam

"Get dressed" she said "Then we'll carry her downstairs"

"I can walk" Cassie snapped

Her arm started shaking, ready to give out, and her other arm fisted itself into her shirt to stay in the position it was in; cradling her chest.

"Cassie we need to get you to a hospital" Diana said urgently, dropping down beside her once again

"N-No" she panted "N-n-n-no hospitals" she felt her arm giving out, and blacked out before she hit the floor.


End file.
